


Forgiveness

by WonderPickle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, argument, but tiny bit of fluff, eventual forgiveness, gwevin - Freeform, kevin/ben talk, more angst than fluff, post episode, posting old work, shrug, this is almost a year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen and Kevin fight when he comes to apologize to her after being under Charmcaster's influence during episode 3x09 of Alien Force.One-shot.





	Forgiveness

Gwen remained stone faced. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes resting dangerously in front of her, unwavering. “ _ What _ ?” she spit out, clearly  _ beyond _ infuriated.

Kevin stared at her, attempting to look as earnest and sincere as he could possibly manage whilst he talked. “Gwen...”

She narrowed her gorgeously green eyes at him, the enmity extremely evident in her pupils. The redhead was seething, her arms intertwined across her rapidly moving chest. Her breaths were full of irritation, and her boyfriend could sense it strongly radiating off her. He knew how upset she was. And it was all his _ fault _ . ...What was he even going to  _ say _ to her? 

“Look, Kevin, we’ve both had a really long day.” She shook her head. “I don’t need this tonight.”

He inhaled slowly, absorbing her anger. Although it was more of a calm anger now. Which was somehow even more threatening. “I know you’re mad at me,” he began cautiously, scratching the back of his head in discomfort. He was  _ certainly _ not one for such confrontation. He never knew what to say. “I-”

“What could you  _ possibly _ say to make me less upset with you?” she questioned, a burning ferocity behind each of her words. So much for her not talking.

“I’m just trying-”

“Trying to what? Make up for  _ kissing _ Charmcaster? For leading her right to us so she could  _ take my magic away _ ? For...for telling me  _ I  _ haven’t been working hard enough to cure  _ you _ ?” 

The Osmosian felt the walls obscuring his temper rapidly dissipating. He tried to retain his composure, but it was admittedly  _ extremely _ difficult. And despite his efforts, some ire did manage to lace itself into his tone. “Would you  _ just _ let me apologize?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is something  _ I’m _ doing making  _ you _ upset? I  _ didn’t notice _ ,” she retorted, cocking her eyebrow.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. She was  _ not _ making this any easier. The thin line between his patience and his anger didn’t have much left before it snapped. Before  _ he _ snapped. And  _ she _ was the one holding the scissors to do  _ just _ that. “Gwen,” he replied in a warning tone, “please just listen to me.”

The redhead clenched her jaw. “Oh, look,  _ I’m  _ not paying enough attention to  _ your  _ feelings.”

Swallowing the rapidly growing lump of rageful violence, Kevin attempted an apology rather than bitter anger. “Gwen, listen, I didn’t mean...for all the stuff with Charmcaster...to happen.”

“And you  _ certainly _ didn’t mean to  _ kiss _ her either,  _ right _ ?” Gwen rejoindered spitefully.

Giving her an irked glare, he grunted. His patience was rapidly thinning. “ _ She _ kissed  _ me _ . How many times do I have to tell you that?”

She pursed her lips. “Only _eighty_ percent _her_ , you said?”

He clenched his fists at his sides. “Gwen,” he began, his temper flaring dangerously, “would you _just listen_ to me?”

Stepping closer towards him, she focused her line of sight directly into his eyes. “No. I’m  _ done _ having this conversation with you, Kevin.” 

“I came here to  _ apologize _ to you,” he sputtered before she could walk away, “But  _ you _ aren’t making it very  _ easy _ .”

“What, because after everything that happened tonight, you expected this to be  _ easy _ ?” she countered, gritting her teeth. 

“I  _ expected _ you to forgive me,” Kevin replied.

She raked her eyes over him slowly, more of her anger emitting from her with each breath she inhaled. Shaking her head, she told him, “You know, I think this conversation is  _ over _ .  _ Goodnight _ , Kevin.”

The Anodite spun on her heel in the opposite direction, intending to make her departure. 

Grabbing her wrist forcefully enough to keep her there, but also gently enough as to not harm her, he felt his anger increase. “ _ Gwen _ -”

“ _Let_ _go_ _of_ _my_ _arm_.”

“I made a  _ mistake _ , Gwen. Can’t you  _ just _ accept that?” he inquired, barely succeeding in his attempt to keep his tone below a shouting decibel.

Narrowing her eyes, she tore her arm out of his grasp. “I said  _ goodnight _ .”

And when he opened his mouth to respond, she had already slammed the door in his face. 

* * *

“You should apologize to her,” Ben remarked, shrugging whilst shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Kevin groaned from underneath his car. “I  _ tried _ . She wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Try  _ again _ ,” he insisted.

“Tennyson, I don’t need  _ you _ to give  _ me _ girl advice.”

“ _ I’m _ not the one who's in a fight with his girlfriend!” 

“You don’t even have a girlfriend.”

“Hey! I could have any girl I wanted to if-”

“Ben,” Gwen suddenly spoke up, interrupting her cousin as she entered, “can I talk to Kevin?”

He smiled at her. “Sure,” he replied, sipping on the very last bit of his smoothie. 

After he couldn’t take a hint, Gwen cleared her throat. “ _ Alone _ .”

The changeling instantly stopped slurping, pouted, but still obliged. Shooting his cousin a look, he stalked out of the garage. 

Now the only two occupying the space, Gwen and Kevin allowed a silence to fall upon them. The Osmosian remained in his position, hidden by his car. 

Realizing he wasn’t going to do it, Gwen took the lead in starting the conversation. “Listen, Kevin, I’m-”

Sighing, Kevin interrupted her. “No, you listen,” he stated, sliding out from the obscurity he was previously shielded by, “I, uh, got somethin’ to say.”

She obeyed his request, silently striding over to take a seat on the roof of his vehicle. 

“Ben...he, uh, he told me what...what you’ve been doing for me,” Kevin stuttered, averting eye contact, “And I...uh, I’m sorry.”

Lip slightly tugging upwards, she said, “Kevin, it’s-”

“No, it’s not, Gwen. I...was a jerk.”

She laughed under her breath. “Can’t argue with you there.” 

He peered at his girlfriend, giving her a slight smile. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” she told him, reaching her hand out to pull his face towards hers. They grinned against each other’s lips as they kissed, rogue fingers roaming across one another. He interweaved his hands in her hand whilst she kept hers on his muscled chest. Leaning further back against the car, their bodies were pressed closely together.

“Hey, guys, Forever Knights were just spot-EW, ew, come  _ on _ , that’s so gross!” Ben exclaimed, reentering before the kiss was complete. 

Pulling away, Kevin remarked, “Should’ve knocked, Tennyson.”

Ben threw his hands up in the air, his voice reaching an unusually high decibel. “It-it’s a  _ garage _ ! You don’t  _ knock _ !”

“Whatever,” Kevin said, standing up straight, “We have Forever Knights to pound.” He turned to get in the car, the other two still unmoving.

The changeling cringed. “No way am I getting in there now!”

“Oh, grow up, Tennyson,” the Osmosian replied, slinging his arm over the car door. 

Without responding, Ben slapped his watch, suddenly changing into one of his alien forms. “Jetray!” he shouted. Preparing to exit, he crouched and spread his wings outward. “You know, I’ll just meet you guys there.” 

Gwen slipped off the car roof as her cousin flew away, standing on the opposite side of the vehicle as her boyfriend. 

“I guess it’s just you and me,” Kevin noted, dropping into the driver’s seat.

“I’m okay with that,” she replied, following his actions and buckling into the car.

Kevin gave her a second kiss, short and sweet, before they sped off into the sunlight. 


End file.
